His Only Chance
by Icy Pink Kisses
Summary: To see someone you love walk away from you into another's arm…..to never know the feelings you've hidden so long from him. To tell him that the drunk one night stand you and he had, was all in his imagination. hide that the product,of your one night stand, produced his child,as well. Some people can keep this secret hidden forever…..Others too guilty to. But how can you ke
1. Author's Note

**His Only Chance**

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys….sooooo, this is my first story…I've been on fanfiction for a long time now and have been reading stories for soooo long that I've always wanted to create one of my own. I'm not a writer but I've always loved the stories and the creativity that people come up with on here.

So I built up enough courage to go through with it and I'm so glad that I did! I've always wanted to see a story that's been in my head come to life! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY and give me all the critique to make an even better story or chapters in the future (Please go easy on me)!

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T ANY BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS.!**

Now start reading, your making me nervous as hell over here lol!


	2. Chapter 1: New Start

**His Only Chance**

 **Disclaimer: Please do not take/use my story and my ideas.** I work really hard to do this and I don't want anyone taking credit for what I have come up with.

 **Chapter 1**

Orihime's POV

"W-w-waahh…..w-w-waahh"

"Ohh . noo not again , mommy's tired"

The loud cries….the long nights…..and the smelly diapers is something you grow accustomed to when becomiong a new mother. "A mother, woow, didn't think I would ever say that so soon." I whispered. It seemed so long ago that I was just a normal high school student. Studying hard trying to pass exams, sitting on the roof laughing and joking with friends, and looking from afar….at the man that I was in love with.

"Ohhh, how much I missed those days….."

I couldn't help but to think how my life has turned out, I thought things were going to be different for me but it hasn't, I lost everything… everyone… Now I'm a freshly turned 20 year old single mother trying to make it day by day.

*Sigh* "Anyway, let me check on my little bean, he can't look after his self-right Orihime."

Popping up, I moved my crumpled sheets and hopped off the bed with newfound excitement. As you can tell, I have a baby hehe, whom I recently gave birth to. My 5 month old son Naoyuki (Naa-Oh-Yu-Kee), he is a spitting image of his father and I. He has my auburn hair, his father's dark golden eyes. My nose and ears, and his father's thin lips. He is my pride and joy, if I didn't have him, I would be so lonely in this big world. My parents are gone, Sora…is gone, and the man I thought I loved is now gone. Nao is my light and that will make me forever be happy.

Making small but quick steps, I make my way down the long but empty hallway towards a little green door at the right end of the hall. Opening the door gently I walked inside with a giant smile on my face and see a little blue bundle flailing around like a fish out of water in his cradle.

Thinking about a fish flopping on the ground just made me crack up laughing. I shouldn't be making fun of my little bean but he's the only one keeping me out the darkness that I desperately want to be swallowed up in. So I try to crack a joke every once in a while.

Stepping up to his blue cradle I slowly looked down and seen Naoyuki, throwing a little hissy fit. Sensing that I wasn't giving him the attention that he wanted, Naoyuki turned up on his crying, now throwing a full blown temper tantrum. Not wanting to upset him any further, I grabbed him quickly and put him up on my shoulder. Wondering what was wrong with him I checked his diaper,

"You seem good down there, thank kami hehe!" "I didn't want to change that."

Nao just giggled and slobbered on me.

"You're starting to smell like a grown man when you poop baby, yes you are, yess youu arrree." I started cooing to him while making funny faces.

Now that I can rule out that he hasn't taken a poop, I thought, he shouldn't be hungry I just fed him not to long ago. Before I laid down to take a nap I gave him a little bottle of warm milk. Deciding to try and just rock him back to sleep was even worser idea, Nao wasn't trying to have it. Looking down to stare into his eyes,

"Naoyuki, you've never behaved this way before, what has changed now all of a sud—"

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Who the hel-… Who the heck is that."

Checking the time on the wall in the corner of the room, I see that its 10:38 in the morning and I know I haven't invited anyone over here. No one knows where I live and I haven't talked to anyone since I left Karakura. Trying to calm Naoyuki down, I started rocking him up and down while tip toeing to the front door. I have a little window that's beside my door, I rather look out of that then then my stupid peephole.

Clutching Nao to my chest I slowly pulled down the blind and peeked out.

"Oh my god"

Clutching Nao closer to my chest, I pulled my finger away from the blinds, making it snap back in place before he can see me. I turned around and started sliding down the wall in shock.

"Why is he here? No one knows where I am, not even Tatsuki!"

"What does he want, I thought I cut him off forever, what does he want from me?"

I just couldn't stop wondering. I made sure that I covered my trail before leaving. From the time I left my apartment to getting in a taxi, to entering the airport and he still found me. Gazing down at Nao I softly stroked his cheek.

"He doesn't know about you Naoyuki, at least not yet, and I didn't want him finding out this way…"

* * *

End of Chapter 1! Omg I got throught it lol. Please review and tell me how you feel ad give me your feedback.

Thank Youuuu! xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 2: Found

**His Only Chance**

 **FlashBack (1 Years Ago)**

I thought tonight would be a simple night where I would just cooked some dinner, chill and just watch TV,

"I should make a chocolate chip cookie with marshmallows and chocolate sauce, oooo maybe strawberry….mmm yummy"

Standing up from the couch I turned down the TV and starting making my way towards the kitchen.

"I hope I have all the ingredients or this is going to suck majorly!"

Bending down to pick up the cookie sheet, I hear a noise outside.

"What was that?..." Stopping all movement in my body, I start listening.

The sound keeps going on for about 5 more minutes. "Now im really freaking out.." Trailing my eyes to the door I grab a fry pan. Sliding on the wall towards the front door, I yank it open and lifted it above my head ready to attack.

"Yahhhhh…"

Bringing his hands up to protect his face and stepping back he says "Heyyyy woah woah wooahhh its me Orihime, its just me, I was just passing by…I just came back from the new bar down the street…."

"Oh, you scared me to death!" "He he he, I thought you were a killer or something."

"Noo of course not hime….when I was passing by I just started thinking about you…"

Caught off guard, my hand with the frying pan dropped down. Now listening to his words made me give him all my attention. He wasn't completley drunk from what I could tell but he was quiet tipsy.

"…Y-you w-were?"

Waiting for a response, I see that he's no longer looking at me but, pass me inside.

"Ohhh,come in, come in. Im soo sorry for having you stand out here, I was just about to make cookies."

"Thanks Hime."

Twisting around, I couldn't even say two words before he suddenly kissed me. Grabbing both sides of my face roughly, he backed me into the nearest wall. Eyes wide open, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to stop it, this has been one of my fantasies for the longest time. I know that I shouldn't, but when is another opportunity going to come like this again. He doesn't even see my feelings for him like everyone else can.

I wonder what happened and what is making him kiss me so passionately for, but I wasn't complaining. Lust took over my body and I couldn't stop, I've been wanting this for so long. Next thing I knew we were heading toward my bedroom. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and before I knew it we fell on top of my bed. Even though I would love to take it slow and steady, I could tell he wanted it hard and quick.

 **Time Skip (IDK how to do hardcore sex scenes yet! lol)**

"Ahhh…ahhh…harder.." I scream in shallow breaths.

"Harder? I didn't take you for the rough type Hime? Ha ha"

"I've always wanted to be with you , I love you…"

"….I love you too Hime"

Pushing in further, he didn't stop until he was fully sheathed. Rocking together in sync he took me hard . We were both sweaty,tired, and pushing eachother to our limts. Seeing who could make the other break first.

Grabbing him I pulled him toward me, I wanted this feeling to last forever, the completeness and the happiness that I was experiencing was beyond this world.

"Orihime, im going to cum soon"

"Not yettt… please…just a little bit longer.."

I wanted this to last forever but I knew it had to come to an end sooner than later.

"Im already there Hime…ahhh"

Flicking my clitoris roughly, that was all I needed to cum.

"A-AA-A-Ahhhhhh y-y-yeesssssss…." My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I went black for a minute or two.

I suddenly felt his hot cum inside of me and even though I wasn't used to it, I welcomed it, I didn't mind.

Feeling myself suddenly feeling a heavy pressure on me,I look down toward my chest and see that he had fallen asleep already. Sighing, I just put my arms around him and held him to me for awhile longer. But, I knew that I couldn't stay like this I had to get up and clean each other up and get ready for bed.

Slowly pushing him out and off me

"Gosh your heavy aren't you he he"

"Mmmmmm.." he mumbled out.

Just smiling, I headed to the bathroom to get a warm wash towel to wipe us off. After I finished doing that I went to Sora's room and got a pair of gym shorts out of his draw. I just couldn't get rid of his belongings, I just wanted to keep his things for memories sake.

Sliding it onto him, I slide a pair of undies and a big white t-shirt and cuddled up to him in bed with a grin on my face and went to sleep.

Next morning, I woke up early and cooked breakfast and fixed me and him a plate and took it to my room. It looked like he was finally waking up.

"Ughhhh…what happened to me..." Trying to push himself up from the bed.

"Here, let me help you… don't you remember anything from last night" I said panicky, I know he was a little tipsy but I would have thought he would remember at least telling me he loved me. It sounded so sincere and real that he shouldn't have forgot.

"Ori-Orihime? What am I doing here?" He finally looked up to me and noticed how I was dressed and looked down at his self and all I seen in his eyes were regret.

"Tell me we didn't do anything Orihime.. please…I hope to Kami nothing happened between us… He whispered.

Hearing him say that made my heart shatter into a million pieces. I couldn't believe he just said that in front of me.

"I just got into a relationship with Rukia yesterday, I cant afford losing the friendship….the relationship, that I have with her, please Hime tell me we didn't do anything…"

Stunned. That's all I am at the moment. Stunned beyond belief.

"Uhhh n-no we didn't do anything at all, y-y-you just ca-camme" I couldn't stop the choked words coming out of my mouth. "T-t-oo my apartment drunk a-a-and you t-threw up on your c-clothes and I just ch-changed them for y-you."

"Ahhhhh,thank kami, thank kami, THANK KAMI…thank you so much hime, thank you for caring for me, Im glad I have you as one of my best friends!"

"Y-y-yeaaaa….best friend….r-righhhht…."

After that he bent down started putting his clothes on, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and thanked me again.

"Thanks for taking care of me Orihime, I really appreciated it so much…I'm going to go home now, so everybody won't have to worry much longer."

The minute he left out the door I broke down sobbing on the floor. When I finally stopped it was night time. I knew I couldn't stay in Karakura anymore. I couldn't take it, I couldn't see him….them…with each other, loving one another. While I'm standing in the shadows watching and wishing it were me instead. I wasn't strong enough to do it.

That night I packed a duffle bag put with my most treasured possessions and booked a flight to Japan, never telling anyone and never looking back.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **PRESENT**

Panicking I rushed to the kitchen, I threw open the cabinet and tried getting Nao a bottle (see how I said tried) I ended up grabbing a glass and breaking it on the floor.

"Shit, Fuuuck!" I murmured "Why the hell couldn't he just forget about me."

 **Bam Bam Bam**

"HIME, ARE YOU OKAY?" Silence, other than naoyuki crying. I just couldn't get myself to say anything.

"PLEASE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, I JUST WANT TO TALK." He said. Trying desperately to get Nao's bottle, I tried again.

"I WANT TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER…..PLEASE…pleaseee, just give me a chance to make things right….." I heard him say softly.

Finally grabbing the bottle I yanked open the fridge and grabbed the milk and started pouring it in the bottle and put it in the microwave. Taking the milk, out I tried to seeing if Naoyuki would like to drink it, thankfully he did and starting eating again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I move my head, and see a flash of myself in the reflection of the window above my sink. I had tears running down my eyes, I went from looking like a well put together mom, to a teenage girl crying from her 1st breakup.

Noticing that Nao wasn't making any sounds anymore, I seen that he fell asleep. Waiting a little longer I finally moved out of the kitchen and walk to the door. Peeping out the window again, I didn't see him anymore.

 **(Fart)**

"Well Nao, I guess that's how you like to make your presence known again now don't you…lol, let me go put you down"

I didn't even have the chance to turn my head around towards the hallway and the next thing I knew my door has been crashed into and is laying on the floor in front of me. Standing in the doorway was none other than the man who I've longed after ever since I've known him and the man who broke my heart.

For the first time since I've known him, he had so many emotions in his eyes that I couldn't look away from them. But the words that came out his mouth next, were ones that I wished he never would have said

"Orihime, Ive been waiting to have this conversation with you for a long time… You have been away for too long, now you have some explaining to do."

"…..Y-yeahh your right….Ichigo."


	4. Chapter 3: Ichigo's POV pt1

**His Only Chance**

 **Disclaimer: Don't take my story please! That'll just be super rude…. And sadly I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

 **Chapter 3: Flashback pt. 1**

 **Recap:**

" _Orihime, I've been waiting to have this conversation with you for a long time… You have been away for too long, now you have some explaining to do."_

"… _..Y-yeahh your right….Ichigo."_

 **Ichigo's POV:**

When everybody found out that Orihime left it we was like a bombshell. I've always had feelings towards Orihime…they weren't the strongest of feelings but I had them. But like the fool that I was… AM….I let people, pride, and my stupidity get in the way. I never payed attention to the way that she cared for me… _loved_ me. I felt like shit when all my memories came back from _that_ night.

 **Flashback**

"HEEEEYYYYY ICHIGOOOO"

*Sigh* "What do you want now Keigo?" For some idiotic reason, Keigo keeps bothering me about some new up and coming club downtown called Illusion. I don't do clubs but he seems to keep forgetting that little detail.

"ICHIGO come oonnnnn, you have to come, everybody else is…..even Uryu, did you hear me? URYUUU is even coming."

Turning around, I give Kiego my worst glare.

"Does it look like a care, I don't want to go to a club where people are doing nothing but basically having sex on a freakin' dance floor, where's the fun in that exactly Keigo?" I deadpanned.

Seeing the wheels turning in his head, I knew something dumb was about to come up out of his mouth.

"Women! That's the fun, the biiggg tits and the asses we'll see that's the main reason you should even want to come!"

Yeappp, definitely dumb. *Sighhh* seeing that I wasn't going to give him a response back anytime soon, he became frustrated…

"Come ooonnnn…..Rukiaaaa tell ichigo to goooooooo!"

Snapping my head to the side I didn't see Rukia and the rest of the gang entering the room and was listening in. Though I see that a person's missing…hmmmmm….where's Orihime? I cracked a smile…Orihime, I love that name.

'Where that come from?' but anyway, Oh yeah, I remember Tatsuki telling me she wasn't going to come today. "Maybe I should check on her later…" _'Or maybe not she might think your being weird'_

"Hello, Hellooo, Ichigooo"

"What" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Well Rukia was just agreeing with me, right Rukia!?" Keigo said haughtily.

"Yeah Ichigo, I think you should go"

"Seee ichigo" beamed Keigo

"Really Rukia?!"

"Yeah, it's just for one night, and were going to be there, and you don't have to do all those stupid things that Keigo's talking about." Now standing in front of me she leans down towards my ear, "I also need to tell you something tonight. So please come…for me"

I was suspicious, what could Rukia tell me later on tonight, that she couldn't tell me right now….it must be important. Reluctantly, I just agreed, "Whatever…"

Taking that as go Keigo put in his 2 cents,"Hell yeah! So, listen up, everybody be at the club tonight at 10, SHARP, and don't back out, *cough cough, Ichigo."

"Hnn" I said rolling my eyes.

 ***Later on that night***

"Wooooaahh Ichigo, maaannn I didn't know you could clean up so well ha ha ha." Renji yelled. Confused, _'how the hell did Renji get out of the Seireitei to come here?'_

Cocking my head to the side "Ehh". Looking down at myself, all I put on was a pair of leather pants that I found at the back of my closet. With a long sleeve dress shirt slightly cuffed at the elbow, with the top 3 buttons open, exposing my chest. And some simple dress shoes.

"Thanks….I guess Renji"

Trying to get this night over with, I stepped passed him and entered the club,

"Wooow" I whispered, "Keigo wasn't exaggerating"

Women everywhere, either dancing, drinking, or talking to a dude. You couldn't move without knocking into at least 3 of them.

Hearing laughter and cheering to the right side of me, I see a bar and the gang already there throwing back shots. Pushing through the crowd, I walk up to them.

"HERE!" Rukia says while shoving a shot in my face, which hit me.

"Fuck, don't do that shit, I don't even drink" while trying to push away.

"Well you are today….just try loosening up, we're all trying to have some fun here…."

Defeated, I just sat down and took it and knocked it back, "Your right….im just stressing over nothing. Let's have some fun." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Now that's the spirit strawberry!" came Renji, "Now LETS PAAAAAARTYYYYY"

 _ ***Time Skip***_

After dancing with a few women and drinking a couple rounds of drinks, I was getting real comfortable and relaxed. I didn't think this was going to be a great idea at first, but I'm glad I came.

Feeling a little dizzy, I decide to go sit down for a minute and just get me another drink.

Walking toward the bar, I see Rukia on the back wall of the club making her way towards me. "Hey Ichigo… can I talk you…." Seeing that she wasn't going to continue on, I invited her to sit on the barstool next to me.

"So whatsup Rukia, you said you wanted to talk to me earlier at school too, whats going on…"

"W-welll…I don't k-know how to s-say this I-Ichigo, b-but I l-like you…." She says while blushing furiously.

"Eh…I like you to Rukia what was so hard about saying that…" I shrug and go to raise my hand to get the bar tenders attention.

"Noooo… not like that Ichigo, I like like you, I have for so long and I wanted to know could you be my boyfriend…."

Woahh, so that came out of nowhere. It really did. I didn't know what to say, should I? I mean, we have been friends for so loooong, we've fought for eachother, fought with eachother, and we practically live in the same house, same bedroom. I couldn't see why we shouldn't be together.

But lately, I have been having these strange feelings for Orihime. Every time I see her my heart starts beating faster and my palms start getting real sweaty. I'm not an emotional type of man, it's not in my nature. And… I don't think she likes me….She avoids eye contact with me and always stuttering when I ask for help in class. Hell sometimes her face gets red as a tomato whenever I get to close to her and she ends up running off.

Soooo, maybe saying yes to this offer with Rukia will get me to stray away from thinking about Orihime as much as I do.

'Yea why not' I thought.

"Uhmmm, y-y-yea I'll go out with you Rukia, it would be an honor"

"Yayyyy!" she yelled. Grabbing on to me, she pulled my face down and gave me a sloppy drunk kiss. ' _Eeewwww_ ' what the fuck! That was the worst kiss of my life (Even though she's the only person I've ever kissed, but I digress).

Pulling back she says "Since were now together Ichigo this calls for a celebration. BARTENDER, give everybody a round on the house.!"

 ***Couple of Hours Later***

"I-Ich-Itsy-Itsssygoo…"

"mmmmmm" What is that annoying sound? "Leaveee me alloonne" I slurred

"Coomme onn Itsyygoo, we gottttaa go, the paarrtyy they gone, th-they leabbing uss" Rukia said while trying to rock me awake.

"Ohhhkay, I gotta go do something first, catch a ride with Uryuu or something..I'll meet you at home…"

Not waiting for an answer I start picking myself up off the counter. I try to stand but my feet were to wobbly, taking a couple of steps at a time I start making my way towards the entrance. I didn't know where I was going, it was like my body was just taking me somewhere. 'Where am I going' I thought.

 **BING**

"Damn! the hell?" Steading myself, I look and realize I was so deep in thought that I just ran into a light pole in the street. Turning my head, I look to see where I'm at and see that the street looks very familiar.

It's a lot of little homes with a set of apartments in the middle. _'I need to get home' I thought quickly_. Making my way to the apartments, I look up right in time to see a flash of long auburn hair run across the window.

' _I only know one person with beautiful auburn'_

"Orihime…"

Saying her name made me feel warm inside. With that, I start observing the area real well, and notice this is her neighborhood.

' _Why did I come here out of all places, is my heart trying to tell me something that my mind isn't.',_ confused, I start making my way up the stairs of the complex. Standing in front of her door, I couldn't wield my body to turn and leave. I know I should, but for some unknown reason my body is stuck in place and with that I knocked.

 **End of Part 1 of Ichigo's flashback.! Took me a minute to type this up for you guys.!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.!**


	5. Chapter 4: Ichigo's POV pt2

**His Only Chance**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND THEIR CHARACTERS! And please don't take my story or ideas…that would be once again just rude and mean.**

 **Chapter 4: Flashback pt. 2**

 **Recap:**

 _I start making my way up the stairs of the complex. Standing in front of her door, I couldn't wield my body to turn and leave. I know I should, but for some unknown reason my body is stuck in place and with that I knocked._

 **Ichigo's POV:**

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 _ ***Now this is everything that happened in Orihime's POV. This next scene is after Ichigo had thanked Orihime for helping him and leaving.***_

 ***Click***

Closing the door softly, I-I didn't know what to do next. I had a million thoughts running through my head. _'If I threw up on myself why was I half naked, why not fully?' 'Why did she look so happy when entering the room….then devastated when I said I hope we didn't do anything.'_

"….But, she said we didn't do anything, Orihime wouldn't lie to me, would she?"

Hesitantly, I looked back at the door and finally dropped my hand from the door knob and walked away. Making my way back home, I unlocked the door and before I could step a foot into the house a foot was flying towards my face.

"ICHIGOOO WERE HAVE YOU BEEN MY SOOOON!? Yelled my idiot of the father.

Grabbing his foot, I swung around and threw him into the nearest wall," Stop attacking me goat face, can't I just come home without you trying to sneak up on me!"

"OHHH MASAKI, WHY DOES OUR SON TREAT ME THIS WAAYYY!? He says while crying to the poster of my mom.

"Be quiet old man." "Where have you been Ichigo..." says Yuzu and Karin

"I-I had a long night, I just decided to crash at one of the guys house." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Ohhh okay, well call next time so we don't have to worry about you as much.." says Yuzu.

"Sorry guys, it'll never happen again…" I say feeling ashamed.

Twisting around, I jump 2 steps at a time up the stairs to my room. Pushing the door open I walk to the bed and flopped down. "Why do I feel so guilty?" Trying to remember last night, I just keep getting glimpse and pieces.

"Why do you feel guilty Ichigo?"

Surprised, I rolled over to see Rukia staring down at me with confusion on her face.

"N-n-no reason, j-just talking…"

"Ohhh, soo what happened last night, you didn't come home like you said… I thought you changed your mind about me…..us…."

"Noo noo I didn't, I just needed some time to myself from the whole bar scene you know…." I said showing a fake smile towards her.

"Kay..."

Gently leaning down she gave me a peck on the lips.

"I have to go to the Seireitei, Byakuya wanted to talk to me about some family matters. "See you tomorrow morning at school?"

"Yeaa… See you later."

"Byee" Waving at me one last time she jumped up on the window seal and left.

"I just wish this day was over…"

 ***Next Morning***

" _Come in Ichigo…Aahhhh ahhhh…I love you Ichigo….."_ Popping my eyes I open, I wake up sweating. "I remember…...I kissed her….I went to her…and we had sex…"

"She said she loved me…. And I said I loved her…"

I couldn't handle it…all these memories rushing back at me. I didn't know what I was doing when I was drunk physically but deep down I knew I had strong feelings for Orihime.

Even though I thought she didn't like me, I always saw the kindness she had for everyone, how she took care of Tatsuki whenever she finished one of her Taijustu classes. The way she tries to keep smiles on people face.

She tries her hardest for all anyone one she cares about, She's understanding, honest, and so humble. I noticed all of this, about her and that made me fall in love with her, I just didn't realize that I did myself.

"I have to go talk to her now, I need to tell her how I feel!"

Slamming open my closet door, I randomly picked up pieces of clothing and throw them on. Running down the stairs, I try to run out the door but of course I get stopped.

"ICHIGOOOO, where are you going my handso-…" Dad tries say while blocking the door.

"Get out of my way….." I said while glaring.

"….What's wrong Ichigo…" Seeing that I was being serious my dad stopped acting goofy.

"Sorry for being rude dad….but I have somewhere important to be at…I cant say, I just….I just need you to step aside before im to late…" I say.

"Whatever it is Ichigo, I hope you can fix it. Sorry for stopping you…Go do what you have to do son..." he says while patting my shoulder. "Thanks dad."

Moving aside I rushed passed him and take off running towards Orihime apartment.

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"ORIHIME….ORIHIME… ARE YOU THERE…"I hope to Kami she's here. 'I hope she hasn't left for school yet...'

"ORIHIME, I REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT NIGHT….I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING….I DO LOVE YOU TOO, PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR SO WE CAN TALK…"

Not getting an answer, I try turning the door knob, surprisingly it opened. Peeking in I slowly open it up,

"Orihime..." I start, "Orihime, I remember everything….I don't regret sleeping with you..." Nothing. I heard nothing.

"Orihime… I want to try and be with you…..I didn't mean anything I said..." walking into the living room I see that its empty… _'To empty'.._

'Maybe she's in her bedroom, entering I see that it also looked to empty… For some reason I decided to check one of her drawers and see that all of her clothes are gone. Opening her closet, I see that all her shoes, clothes and whatever else she might have had in here are gone too.

"What's going on? What are you doing hime?"

Without even knowing, I was taking slow steps backwards out of her room…but I bumped into a body. Looking over my shoulder I see Tatsuki.

"Ichigo what are you doing here and in Orihime's room, speaking of which ORIHIME IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL COME ONN!"

Not knowing how to tell Tatsuki that Orihime might be missing, I just stand there.

"Why aren't you both not answering me?!" "Am I invisible or something…"

Stomping around the apartment, opening and slamming doors, Tatsuki was running around looking for any signs of life.

"Where is she?" she yelled at me.

"I don't know Tatsuki, I'm just as lost as you are." I yelled back.

"Ok..ok l-lets just ask around the neighborhood and see if anyone has seen her.." "You go one way and I'll go the other," she said while pacing. "Ok..."

 ***Few Minutes Later***

After a while of asking people have they seen Orihime anywhere, me and Tatsuki finally met back up.

"D-did you find a-anything?" I said out of breath

"Y-yaa, an old couple said they seen her…." She said while trying to catch a breath.

"WHAT, what did they say?" I said anxiously.

"T-th-they said when they were leaving the store late last night they saw her leaving her apartment with a bag full of luggage…"

"…..They said they seen her crying and shaking when she was leaving too..."

"What happened ichigo?…." She said tearfully"….why would orihime do something like this…."

I didn't know how to respond…I knew why she left, because of me and my stupidity.

"…Because of me Tatsuki..." I said solemnly.

"What…what do you mean, you..?" she said confusingly.

"…Something happened…between me and her last night…and I have to find her and make it up to her… NOW!" "I'll tell you what happened later Tatsuki, I gotta find her." I said with determintation, I start running back to my house.

"Waiitt..ICHIGO..What the hell are you talking about….GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME!" screamed Tatsuki while standing in the middle of the street.

"LATER!" I screamed back

 ***Time Skip***

Finally making it back home, I rush to my dad's clinic and see that he's patching up one of our neighbors legs.

"Sorry for interrupting but dad I need your help..." I choked out

Finishing up with his client, he helped them get down and started walking them out the door.

"Now Ichigo, I would be asking you why you're not in school right now, but it seems you need my help since you're busting through the clinic door…What's wrong son?"

"… I did something terrible last night or this morning or whatever dad! I went to a party with the gang while we were there Rukia asked me to be her boyfriend and I said yes…"

"Uhh huh"

"After we took some shots to celebrate being together, I got drunk….that night I went to Orihime's an-and...we had s-sex.. she told me she loved me and I said it back to her…the next morning I didn't remember anything dad, I swear…..

"Keep going Ichigo…"

"…The next morning when I woke…she looked so happy, like she got the best birthday gift of all time.." "When I looked at her I seen that she only had a shirt on and when I looked down, I only had boxers on….and I just kept saying to her… I hope we didn't didnt anything.." I started crying.

"I don't know why I said it dad….but when I did, I saw the life leave her eyes, but I was only thinking about Rukia and not hurting her feelings…"

"I-I…"

"Ichigo, stop."

"But I n-n..."

"STOP" my dad said.

"Sit, calm down…what you did was wrong, I didn't raise you to not take responsibility for the things that you do." He said solemnly.

"I'm disappointed in you, I want you to go and apologize to Orihime and you better make it up to her…"

Throwing my hands up, "That's the thing dad I don't know where she's at, she just disappeared last night." I said while rubbing my runny nose.

Standing up, Dad pulls me into a hug and pats me on the back.

"Okay Ichigo, just go lay down and cool off, I'll ask some old friends to help us find her."

From that day on, I was a complete mess. I wasn't sleeping, eating, or showering….. Karen and Yuzu had to regularly check up on me to make sure I used the bathroom that day.

That same day as well, I broke up with Rukia. I just couldn't stay with her knowing what I did to hime and I couldn't have her interfering with me trying to find her either. Yea, she was mad, I got cussed out and beat up Byakuya and I deserved all of it. No one in the gang wanted to talk to me anymore when I finally came out and confessed the reason why she left. _'I have nobody but family on my side'_

It's been almost a year after she left, and the police helping us finally caught onto her trail and got me an address. She was all the way in Osaka, Japan.

That was the best day of my life, I didn't think about anything else, I just ran to my dad's car and hightailed it down the highway. When I finally made it to the address I came upon some apartment complex's and went up the stairs.

'615 B'

Taking one step at a time, my heart started pounding and butterflies were swimming in my stomach. Stepping up to the door, I shrugged and relaxed my shoulders and went to knock.

 **WHEEEEEWWWW! I can't believe I finally got through…I've been trying to write this chapter and work on finishing my exams for school. I am SUPER stressed but I'm going to keep pushing lol.!**


	6. Chapter 5: New Hope

His Only Chance

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach...ughh or any characters, I don't own nothing! But please don't take my story, I know I'm nagging but, hey I can't help it.!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Regret**

 **Recap:**

 _It's been almost a year after she left, and the police helping us finally caught onto her trail and got me an address. She was all the way in Osaka, Japan…_

… _. Taking one step at a time, my heart started pounding and butterflies were swimming in my stomach. Stepping up to the door, I shrugged and relaxed my shoulders and went to knock._

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV:**

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Please be here, please be here…." I chanted

"I need you to be here Orihime, you have to be here….coomme on" I said desperately.

I suddenly pressed my ear to her door trying to hear some kind of noise in the apartment. I thought I was going to hear nothing but I heard a faint sound of something…or someone crying far off. 'Kind of like a baby…?"

'So she might be in there!'

Even more determined now that I know she might be inside the apartment. I try to look through the little window by the door. "Damn" The curtains were too dark and thick for me to catch a glimpse of her or even furniture. Glancing around trying to find another look in, I hear a series of coughs behind me. I turned my upper body around to see an old woman staring straight at me.

"Yu botherin' me with all that knockin boy, I can't watch my stories with all that racket.." she said in a gravelly voice.

"Ummm…sorry for disturbing you ma'am?..." I know that sounded more like a question than a statement but she's giving me the creeps.

She was an elderly woman who looked like she been around the block a couple of times to many. She had grey hair that's turning almost platinum white. She had wrinkles all over her face and big bags under her eyes. I know I shouldn't disrespect my elders but her wrinkles could swallow me whole if it were possible.

She was leaning out of her doorway with a cat on her shoulders, one in her hand, and one rubbing in and out between her legs. _'Ahhhh I guess she's the cranky cat lady of the building, makes sense'_

"What ar' ya doin' peepin round that young girl house huh?" she demanded.

' _Young girl, did I hear that right, I have to get information out of her…'_

"A young woman lives here?" I said while pointing at the door "Does she have long auburn hair, blue pins in her hair, beautiful almond eyes, and has a nice figure?"

Glancing at me and to the door, I knew I had her. Orihime did live here and she just confirmed it for me. "Now wait a minute fella, there is a woman who you described that lives there o'right?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"I don't know her like that, she comes and goes with the little one…." _'Little one, what is she talking about'….._ "…andthey keep to themselves…were a quiet little complex we don't want no ruckus o'right?"

"Yes ma'am, I didn't come to cause any trouble I-I've been looking for her for so long that, I-I'm just really excited to see her." _'Great job Ichigo, get this old coot off your back!"_

"Ohk…", still eyeing me warningly, she slowly steps back into her home and gradually closes her door.

"Tch, crazy bat…now back to you Orihime…"

Un-expectantly, I hear a smash, like a glass falling to the floor. Grabbing onto the door handle, I start slamming my hand against the door.

 **Bam Bam Bam**

"HIME, ARE YOU OKAY?" No answer. Now im concerned.

"PLEASE I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, I JUST WANT TO TALK."

"I WANT TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER….PLEASE….please just give me a chance to make things right…"I say softly.

' _I know you don't want to listen to me Orihime, but I have to tell you how I feel…even if it's the last time we ever speak to eachother…'_

Leaving, I try to find something to open the door with…not finding anything near. I run down the stairs to find some type of tool to at least pry open the door, not finding anything, I run back upstairs and prepare myself. _'Let's do this...'_

Taking some steps back, I puffed out my chest, and ran straight at her door and kicked it down. Standing looking just as beautiful as she was a year ago, was Orihime.

I thought I was ready for this, I thought I was ready to bombard her with questions to why she left, why she never contacted didn't she hurt me like I hurted her that day. But none of that came out of my mouth, I was just overcome with all the emotions that were building up inside of me that I didn't know how to start.

After a moment of staring at eachother, I knew one of us had to start, and I did it. With the calmest voice I could muster up despite the emotions that I was experiencing.

"Orihime, I've been waiting to have this conversation with you for a long time… You have been away for too long, now you have some explaining to do."

So low that it was hard for me to even hear her,

"…..Y-yeahh your right….Ichigo."

* * *

 **The End.! And that all folks …Nah him just playing lol... keep on reading..**

* * *

We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Neither one us having the will to look away. Everything was a blur, until I noticed something shift in her arms. _'I must be seeing things',_

"Is that a-a-a baby in your arms Orihime?" I said while stepping closer to get a better view. I didn't think this was how we were going to start our first conversation.

"Uhh, uhhmmm.." She wouldn't stop repeating, like a broken record.

"Who child is that?!" I demanded to know. How can she have a child 'Maybe she's baby sitting'

"Uhmm u-u-m-mmm….He's mine ichigo."She said tensely.

"Yours?" , "How?", "When?..."

"Wait Ichigo!...You..you can't just bash my door in and stand there questioning me like you're the police or something, I don't have to answer to you okay…?" She said firmly.

"I have built a life here. Me and my baby are happy here. Why did you come here..Why?"

I try to take a step forward but all she does is take two back.

"Orihime…I'm sorry I kicked your door and I'll get it fixed" "But im not sorry that I came in here questioning you, I had….have no right to do it….it's just I've been looking for you for sooo long…"

"I-I just came to make things right… to apologize and right my wrongs…can you please hear me out hime?.."

 **Orihime's POV**

I can't believe he's here…standing here…in my apartment, practically begging me to talk to him. I don't want to talk to him _'Yes you do'_ , I just want him to go away so me and Nao can do our normal everyday routine.

' _But orihime, this might be the chance that you've always been waiting for, you "think" you don't want him here, but he has a right to know about Nao'_

"I'll talk to you, just give me some time…come back tomorrow around noon, then we can finish this conversation."

"B-b-b-uut" he tried to interrupt.

"Not buts Ichi, this is too much for me for one day, I'll explain everything like I said tomorrow."

"Just go" I said.

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Okay, I'll be staying in town..." Grabbing a random piece of paper and pen off of her coffee table, I write down my number and place it on her kitchen counter.

"Just….give me a call whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting on you…thank you so much….see you tomorrow…"

"Goodbye Ich-.." Stalking towards her I gently set my index finger on her lips and shushed her. Slowly caressing her check, I looked deep into her eyes and kiss her. Feeling her kissing me back and moaning gave me new hope…pulling back, I hover my lips over hers…

"I'll get your door fixed right away so you and your little one have a good night sleep because we have a lot to discuss…So, not a goodbye Orihime….a so long, until tomorrow" " and I walked away.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5.!**

 **So they have finally are talking, yaay, for Ichigo and Orihime.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. You do, even though you don't have to. I'm very grateful for that. Please review if I do something wrong or you have any questions.**

 **Thank You.!**


	7. AN: Thank You

**A/N: Sorry bunches.! This is not a chapter. Just me writing…typing? …whatever you know what I mean.! My thoughts.**

 **I just wanted to say THANK YOU FOR READING.! Im like super excited that you all are reading my story. I didn't think I wasn't going to do all too well.**

 **I would like to give special thanks to Casey525…. Thank you for the review and follow. You have given me more motivation in keep on with this story.**

 **Also I want to give thanks to Sel63, KazumeKaname, 4EverShileldFan and HoneyWriter78 for the favorites and for following me.!**

 **Now let me get to start working on Chapter 6.! Tootles.!**


	8. Chapter 6: Explanations pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, no bleach or no characters.! Blehh…. I just own this story. No takey takey…**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Explanations**

 **Recap:**

" _Goodbye Ich-.." Stalking towards her I gently set my index finger on her lips and shushed her. Slowly caressing her check, I looked deep into her eyes and kiss her. Feeling her kissing me back and moaning gave me new hope…pulling back, I hover my lips over hers…_

" _I'll get your door fixed right away so you and your little one have a good night sleep because we have a lot to discuss…So, not a goodbye Orihime….a so long, until tomorrow" " and I walked away._

* * *

 **Orihime's POV:**

Stiff. I was stiff as a pole.

Lifting my hand up, I touch my quivering lips. "Kiss. Kiss me. He Kissed….Me." _'I liked…loved it.."_

He just barged in, demanded answers from me, and then left all in what felt like one breath intake to me.

'Why didn't I put up a fight!? You couldn't just tell him to get the hell out, instead you tell him to come back. Stupid, stupid, stupid Orihime!'

"B-but it felt soo right…"

"mmmmm.." Pulling out of my thoughts, I feel Nao squirming in my arms.

"Sshh baby, mommy's not having a nervous breakdown over here, noo she's nooot, she's just trying to find a way to get rid of your daddy." I whispered. ' _No your not..."_

Feeling a light breeze on my arm, I look back up and see that freaking door, still laying on the ground. "I rather him have kept knocking than knock to knock the door down *sigh*" 'He better fix this like he said'

But first's thing first, let me go put Nao down, for a 5 month old he's a fat baby. I couldn't help but giggle, he loves eating!

"Let me go put you down, I gotta figure out how to patch this...this, useless door up until its get fixed."

Taking Nao to his room I gently lay him down in his cot. He looked so adorable, unconsciously I poked one of his little chipmunk cheeks. I chuckled when he start making ugly faces.

'Let me leave him alone before he wakes up."

Leaving his room, I leave it cracked. Going back into the living room, I try to pick up the door. The worst idea I ever made, the minute I touched it, I got a splinter." Shit!"

Then an even worser idea, I tried pulling it, aannnd it fell on my foot. "Goddamn it!" Throwing my hands up in the air, I give up in defeat. My hair that was once in a bun is now hanging all over my face with sweat on my forhead. Don't get me wrong I didn't do much, but hey im not exactly a jog in the morning type of girl either.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Inuoe?"

Standing in my doorway was a man in a jumpsuit, I hope he's a handyman, _'Hmm, quite a good looking handyman at that…Wait'_

"Did you just call me ?" I said.

"Uhmmm yes? I received a call from a -san stating that his wife had an accident with the door and it needed to be repaired for you guys newborn son..."

"Wife…Our son…EH?"

"Ma'am I was just called to do a job, do you not want me to do it orrr…" He was looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"No no fix it, just finish as fast as you can and I'll pay yo-"

"It's already been taken care of .."

" , can you please just go ahead and start."

"Yes ma'am…" he said wearily but starting to check my door for damages.

'Why would ichigo say something like that,wife..' That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside 'He he Mrs. Orihime Kurosaki..' "Has a nice ring to it…"

*Sigh* 'Why am I acting like this….He says one little word like wife and its like im back in school again.'

Peeking at him through my lashes when he was arguing with Keigo, running from him whenever he tried to talk to me. Whenever I heard his voice, it was like I was enchanted or something. I didn't have an ordinary teenage crush on Ichigo, I was a lovesick girl who didn't know how to confess her feelings the right way.

And the whole our son thing….I can't even think about it, im going to handle this all tomorrow. Then I can wipe my hands clean of this situation.

 **Cling Clang**

"S-sorry about that ma'am, my tool got loose from my hand..."

Perring towards Nao's room I make sure I don't hear any noise, "Uhhh it fine…and I do apologize for being mean to you, that's not the type of woman that I am Mr…"

"Ryouichi, but my friends call me Ryou.."

"…Well I apologize Mr. Ryouichi, mines is Orihime " I say whole heartedly.

"Its okay ma'am…I'll fixed everything up for you. It looked like someone kicked in your door but it wasn't too damaged to where you had to get another door frame. I put on some new hinges and put it back together…"

"ummm ok thank you….I guess you can take your leave now…" He was just standing in my doorway like he wanted to ask me a question so bad. After a few minutes, I got tired of it.

"What? Why are you still here? You did your job …"

Taken aback by my demand, "I'm just wondering why a young pretty woman like yourself is having her door kicked open for no reason..."

"I had an unexpected visitor today and he thought I was in danger, hence my door being on the floor…" I deadpanned. Hey it's not every day your door gets knocked down by the father of your child. I should be so lucky.

"Well I hope it doesn't happen to a beautiful lady like you again MS. Orihime….if your 'husbands' not here to help again, you can call me" he says while handing me his work card with a wink and a smirk.

"Well…thank you -"

"Ryou.." he interrupts.

…Ryou, thank you.." I try to say again.

"See you later Orihime.." He says while backing up out the door waving.

"Goodbye Ryou.." I wave back. I lock the door behind him and take in a big breath of air.

First, I had to deal with Nao this morning, second Ichigo decides to show up, and third I had to get hit on by the handyman. 'What is this, _get orihime's attention day.'_

"I'm so tired, let me check on Nao one last time and take my butt to sleep…"

Peeking into Nao's room, I see that he's still knocked out, walking to my room, I slowly laid down. ' _I'll take a bath in the morning'_ Closing my eyes, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Beep Beep…..Beep Beep…

"Ughh…shut up!" I said while slamming the snooze button. Rolling over onto my back I yawn and start rubbing the crust out of my eyes. _'Today is the day...'_ Looking at my phone I see that's is 7 in the morning…

"That's the earliest that I have ever woken up on a Sunday morning, even before Nao was born…" Stretching, I make a move to release my legs from underneath my tangled covers.

Before I brush my teeth or begin my shower, I go see Nao. Surprisingly, he didn't wake me up throughout the night. Every day for five months Nao would wake up at least 2 or 3 times, either hungry or to get his diaper changed. 'And he'll let you know'

Walking in I see that he's awake. I picked him up and started rocking him… "What are you doing up bubba? Hmmmm…." He just looked at me, no baby talk, no slobber, no wiggling around. 'Whats going on now.'

'It was like he knows something is going'

"Your either to smart Nao or I need to get you checked ha ha.."

Before Ichigo came he acted like every other baby I've seen, then it all changed when he came.

"You must know that that's your daddy hmm Nao, im sorry that you and him couldn't meet any sooner….he's gonna love you with all his heart.." 'And hate me with all his soul'

"Mmm aahhh waaww…" he babbles back.

"I'll properly introduce you today, so let's get ready shall we.." Smiling down I take him into the bathroom and get ready for the day.

* * *

 **And that's all folk. Really this time! I'll post the next part in a couple of days. It's going to be pretty quick. Soooo.**

 **Thank You for Reading and continue on too.! Im trying to reach over 1500 views.! Help me succeed please lol!**


	9. Chapter 7: Explanations pt2

**His Only Chance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.!**

 **SIKE! lol I already wrote it so please keep on reading..!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Explanations Part 2**

 **A Hour Later**

After washing up and feeding Nao, I lay him down in his rocker and sit on the couch and turn on sprout. He's in love with that channel. I place the remote back on the table and see Ichigo's number laying on the coffee table.

"I want to call now so we can get this over with but I don't WANT to deal with this so soon." _'Sooner than later hime'_

Picking up the paper I grab my phone and dial,

 **Ring, ring…ring ring…ring ring…**

"You have reached the automa-.."

'I hung up real quick. _'Maybe he's left, or busy'_

"I guess I'll try lat-"

 **Ring, ring…ring riinng..**

Feeling my hand vibrate I look and see the number I just called, calling me back. _'Oh kay, ohhhh kay orhime you can do this, just tell him to come over…'_

Sliding my finger across the screen, I answer

"…ha ahh ahh ha." Was all I heard.

"Hello! I can hear you breathing you know" I said frustrated. Pulling my phone from my ear I make sure that it's the number ichigo gave me. 'Was he messing with me'

"..ha haah aha hhaaa" it sounded like someone breathing hard. 'A little too hard…'

"HEY, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Ichigo, or whoever this is but it's not funny. So go screw your-.."

"Wait!...aha hahaha ahahh. ..I'm S-sorry orihim-me i-im out of b-breath...I-I just got out the s-shower,,and I tripped and f-fell…."

' _Ichigo…thank god it was you, I would have even more heartbroken'_

"Uhhh it's okay…I shouldn't have called you this early…" I said slightly embarrassed.

"No you don't have to be sorry, I should have answered the phone…how you and the baby doing?

Not thinking he was going to ask me that, I got a little stumped. It was weird that we were having a conversation when we couldn't say two words to each other in school. _'Mainly my fault, but it who's pointing fingers'_

"I'm making it, and Nao? He's fine. He's in his rocking chair rocking away hehe"

"Nao…." He breathed through the phone.

"Yeaa, his full name is Naoyuki.." I breathed back through the phone.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful child Hime."

"Thank you.."

We both didn't say anything after that. Only sounds were us breathing and Nao making noises to the TV.

Suddenly I felt guilty, Ichigo should know about Nao being his son, I shouldn't have kept it from. I know for a fact he would be a great father to him. I shouldn't have put my feeling in front and deny him that right.

"Ichigo?.."

"Yea.?"

"I know we have to talk. And I know it's going to be hard for me but I have to tell you something…and I hope you don't hate me at the end…"

"I would never hate you orihime, anything you think is that big to where I would, is not possible.." he said back will full confidence.

' _You say that now…'_

"Don't speak so soon…Are you able to come over now or are you still getting ready for the day..?"

"NO…I mean…no, I'm done doing what I have to do, I'll be there in 15 minutes." he sounded like he was rushing to put something on.

"Kay…see you then Ichi.."

"…."

"Ichi.."

 **Beep beep beep**

"He really just hung up on me to hurry over here haha same old Ichi, determined as ever…"

Dropping my phone down beside me I turn to watch TV.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Huh" pressing the info button on my remote I see that not even 5 minutes have passed and he's already here.

Getting up I put my bunny slippers on. I have carpet in my living room but when entering and exiting it turns into wood.

Peeking out the window, I make sure it's Ichigo outside. _'Deja-Vu huh'_ He looked like he picked and put his clothes on in the dark _. 'But damn does he look good anyway'_ biting my lips.

He had on a twilight shirt, some faded jeans, and two different shoes on. Then to top it off he had dirt all over him.

"He he he heee ha ha ha haaa.." I couldn't stop laughing. Confused he looked to where I was, and starting blushing.

"It's not that funny Orihime, I was in a hurry, can I come in now. Or are you going to keep laughing at me?" he says jokingly."

"he he he haaaa, yea umm, hold on a second" I moved the chain on my deadbolt and unlocked the door. "Come in, come in"

Stepping aside I let him in and immediately he starts glancing around.

"You like my humble aboad now that you haven't come crashing into it?" I ask.

"Hehhh, yea sorry about that, and yes I do, very much so, it's way better than the run down hotel I'm staying at."

"Awww sorry to hear that Ichi." _'You can stay here if you want, in my bed perhaps…'_ Stop thinking perverted thoughts orihime.

"It's not your fault" he said while awkwardly swinging his arms back and forth.

"I'm sorry, sit..sit" Grabbing his hand I guide him towards the living room.

Thankfully Nao is still watching the TV.

"He's been watching sprout all morning, he's addicted to the noises, I think it calms him."

"I loved it as a kid too.." Peering down at Nao, I see something flash within Ichigo's eyes. Eyeing him I decide to try and distract him.

"You ready to talk"

"Been ready for a year" he says chillingly.

Plopping down on the couch he takes a seat next to me.

* * *

 **After a moment**

 **Ichigo's POV**

"I remembered that whole night Orihime" I said breaking the silence. Grabbing her hands I look at her eye to eye. "I never meant to hurt you…the way I did. I did get drunk that night, which is no excuse. But if I was to come to your home and have sex…..."

"Let me rephrase that,…make love to you, Im going to be well and sober when I do….next time."

"Next time?.."

"Hmph, this isn't the end of us hime' we've only just broke the surface. But im not finished…." I reply.

"I know I said some hurtful things. I didn't regret anything, Rukia asked me out that night and I said yes. All I was focused on was not hurting her…."

"But I ended up hurting the woman I really cared for worse.."

Letting go one of her hands, I wipe the tear away from her eyes from when she started crying.

"I love you Orihime, I always have…I was too stubborn to realize my true feelings, and look were where at now."

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

"I-I can forgive y-you Ichigo, but it's going to take some time…" I sniffled. I was torn, how can I forgive him when I have to be reminded of that night every single day when I take care of Nao. _'Not that I don't want Nao but it's still painful'_

"…That's all I ask for Hime.."

'You're being hypocritical, go on tell him, and see if you can be forgiven'

"(cough cough) Ichi, remember when I said I had something to tell you?" I questioned.

"Yea.."

Slipping my hand away from his I pull Nao from his rocker.

"mmmmmwaaaa" Already used to his temper I lay him on my shoulder and start rocking him. "Ssshhhh baby" I whispered into his head. Turning to Ichigo, I said the five words I never thought I would.

"Ichigo, Nao is your son…"

 **Blank**

"S-son…" He gasped.

"Yes son.."

"As in my offspring, the fruit of my loins, the swimmer that jumped into your pool?"

"Yes, now it's time for me to tell my side. I didn't come to school that day, it was the anniversary of Sora's death, and only tatsuki knows that. That's why I also wasn't at the club that night like the whole gang either…."

"When you showed up on my door step, I knew you were drunk but when you kissed me ichigo…I just couldn't stop it…I have been in love with you since we met and I don't think that I had enough courage to tell you how I felt. So I thought that moment was my only opportunity."

"…And when we were making love, I wasn't thinking about why or how, or did we use protection or not. And I was over the moon when I woke up the next morning but when you started saying you regret it and didn't have any memory, and that you were with Rukia, I wanted to go away."

"..Away from you and Karakura. I couldn't sit there and watch you and Rukia be in love…I couldn't…"

Finished I drop down beside and started messing with Nao to try and ease the awkwardness.

"Ichigo…say something..please…"

… **..**

"I hate you…"

* * *

 **Awww, Poor Orihime...this could ruin her forever...**

 **But please comment, review, follow, favorite, or keep on reading. They all seem like good suggestions to me.! lol**


	10. Chapter 8: Moving On

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, BUT THIS STORY I DO!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Moving On**

 **Recap:**

 _Finished I drop down beside him and started messing with Nao to try and ease the awkwardness._

" _Ichigo…say something..please…"_

… _ **..**_

" _I hate you…"_

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

"I hate you…" I begin

"Im so sorry Ichigo, I wasn't thinking! I was hurt and wanted to run away, I didn't mean…." She started rambling. Trying to get me to understand.

Raising my hand, signaling for her to stop talking, I continue on.

"I hate you….I HATE YOU…" I started off slowly.

"Please! Forgive me Ichigo, I-I…"

"…...Is what I should be saying Orihime…but im not. I know that's what you expect to hear but you had every right to run away. I didn't make this situation any better, I caused it as well so we both made costly mistakes but we can fix them together." I finished.

I was angry, even if my words came off a little to calm. I had a son! A son….a son I didn't know about for a whole year. But when I thought about what she just told me, I couldn't be. She was lonely and scared teen whose only choice in her mind was to run, and she did. _'I would have too if the positions were flipped'_

Coming out of my thoughts I see both Nao and Orihime balling their eyes out. 'I was only thinking for a second'

Moving my arms, I gather my strength and place her and my son 'Its weird to say that, but im already happy to have him' on my lap.

"Hey, hey now what are ya'll crying for, I should be the one crying.." I say

Trying to make Nao laugh, while wiping her own eyes, "I thought you were going to hate me….I didn't want that Ichigo." "I was being so hypocritical of you but im hiding the biggest secret of them all."

Moving my arms I wrap my hand underneath hers and hold Nao too. "Shhhh, tell me about him and don't hold nothing back."

"Well you already know, his name is Naoyuki, nickname Nao. He's five months old, he's a premature baby…" then she stopped talking..

"…Why was he premature Hime..?" I coax her.

"I was about to lose him Ichi…I was having a bad night long ago and I wasn't thinking about him, I just wanted to kill myself. I was stressed and on top of that tired and didn't know what to do. And I guess with me having my suicidal thoughts it was troubling him to much that I noticed I was bleeding out. I called 911 and they said if I waited a minute longer to call he would have died…."

I couldn't say anything to that. What could you say to make something almost that tragic seem better?

"….To be honest Orihime I don't know what I could say to make you forget something that horrible. But what I can tell you is that's he's here….he's here Orihime and he's in your arms. So don't think about what could have happened. Think about what's happening here and now. You have him and you defiantly have me….Okay?"

"Kay…" she said smiling. Closing my eyes, I put my lips on the back of her head. "Now continue telling me about our son.." I muffled out.

"Ha haaa ookaay, ummm, he likes sprout as you can see.." Looking at him I see that he went from crying to "trying" to crane his neck to see the TV.

".. His full name is Naoyuki Ichiora (ee-che-o-rra) Kurosaki...mouthful I know hehe"

"Nahhhh, I like it, how did you come up with it?"

"I came up with Naoyuki when I was at the grocery store one day trying to get some ingredients for some wasabi mushroom with rice.." I cringed, _'Still have bad taste huh'_

"….So when I was going down the aisle, I heard the clerk reading the newspaper and telling a customer that there was a drive by shooting downtown and that an orphaned was killed while walking on the sidewalk…..which they didn't even care about, they just moved onto the next topic…."

"Sooo. I made my way over to the newspaper they were reading and I opened it and saw that the child's name was Naoyuki. A little boy who just wanted a family. Frequent walkers around that area, always said that he would beg them to go home with them…and reading that in that paper inspired me to do something for him and when I said his name out loud, Nao kicked for the first time.."

"So I took that as a signal and named Nao after him."

"That's messed up that no one cared for him or tried but Im glad you named Nao after him, and Ichiora?"

"Ohh I named him after you and Sora..you two are the most important men in my life so I had to add apart of ya'll in it." She said while rubbing her head into my neck.

"..And I thank you for doing that hime, and im happy that you gave him my last name, I can't wait to tell Yuzu, Karin, and goat face about him!" I exclaimed.

"…You think they'll be happy?" She said worried.

"Of course!, You know they're happy if I'm happy, I couldn't call them my family again, if they couldn't accept you or my son." _'Family is family….but..hime, you and nao are now my own family, and you'll always come first.'_

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

Switching up the subject I ask about everyone.

"How's everyone doing back home?, I know they must have been worried about me….I know Tatsuki's angry as hell…"

"Uhmmm.." he said while trying to avoid my gaze.

"….well Uryuu and Chad are doing good. Uryu is now working with his father at the hospital. And Chad is actually studying to be a social worker, can you imagine that. They are worried and concerned as to why you left and would love to see you again…im sorry to tell you this but Tatsuki on the other hand doesn't want to see you…."

I scrunch my face and start crying. _'All you've been doing all day is cry orihime, I thought Nao was the baby not you!'_

"I knew she wouldn't, not after what I did…"

"But orihime, listen..if you will just explain to Tatsuki why you left it won't be so bad. Yea…she'll still be mad but then a good friendship could be saved…"

Holding in my tears,

"You think so?"

"Of course, think positive!" "Now lets talk about something more uplifting, I don't want you to keep crying a river hhaaa haa" He laughed.

Blushing, I finally realize that im on Ichigo's lap. I was so caught up with what we were saying that I didn't care or know what was happening around me.

"U-u-uhhh.." I stutter, _'I thought this was going to be a battle between me and him not, me accepting.'_

"Would you like to hold Nao?..." I offer him.

"Yes, please. But I don't know anything about babies Hime so I need you to show me" he says with almost confused dog face. _'Awww your so cute Ichi!'_

Suddenly feeling my nose start to twitch I pick up on a foul smell. _'Better now than never he heee'_ Sliding up from his lap, I grab Ichi's hand and pull him up from the couch. Placing Nao into his arms I see his face turn a slightly green color.

"Kami! What is that awful smell?!" He practically yelled.

"Lesson number 1 Ichigo, Changing Diapers!" I said grinning evilly, "Unfortunately, our son has the worst diapers in mankind!" _'Now he can go through what I go through'_

* * *

 **BAM! End Of Chapter 8!**

 **Orihime and Ichigo are trying to make it work! They are still facing many problems, one being changing Nao's diapers LOL!**

 **Thank You for Reading, I'll try to update as frequently as possible. This chapter is a few words shorter than the rest of my chapters. But I think I did pretty well.**

 **Tell me what you think and what I should add in my next chapter and I will look at it and see if I can make it work. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 9: Convincing

**DISCLAIMER: Not the owner of Bleach! But I do own this story boo boo (insert snapping my fingers). Nahhh, im just playing lol. But don't take my story, please and thank you.!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Convincing**

 **Recap:**

 _Suddenly feeling my nose start to twitch I pick up on a foul smell. 'Better now than never he heee' Sliding up from his lap, I grab Ichi's hand and pull him up from the couch. Placing Nao into his arms I see his face turn a slightly green color._

" _Kami! What is that awful smell?!" He practically yelled._

" _Lesson number 1 Ichigo, Changing Diapers!" I said grinning evilly, "Unfortunately, our son has the worst diapers in mankind!" 'Now he can go through what I go through'_

* * *

 **Orihime's POV:**

"I don't want to learn how to change, DIAPERS!, I rather wait and teach him to throw a ball or something.." Ichi said, smacking his lips.

"Now now Ichi, my little bean is now, OUR little bean and your gonna have to put in some diaper time.." leading him to Nao's room I walk him to the changing table and pat it.

"Come onn Ichi, the sooner you change it the faster the smell is going to be gooone _'Yeah right'_ I try to convince him.

Following to where I was patting, he laid Nao down while making ugly belching faces. _'If he keep making those faces im going to throw up too'_

"What now?" he says while holding his nose with his free hand.

"..Noow you have to get ready before even thinking about changing his diaper…"

Pointing towards a little giraffe cabinet in the left hand corner of the room,

"That giraffe is his cabinet, that's where his diapers, wipes, bottles, thermometers, baby powder, everything like that, is in there…"

"Okay okay, I can remember that." He said while nodding his head.

"So, since he needs a diaper change for his opsie-"

"Opsiee?" Ichi said while raising his eyebrow.

"Y-yaa I don't want to say the s-word so I say he makes a little opsiee" I know I'm red as a tomato standing here trying to explain my reasoning to him.

"…Anyyway, grab a diaper, the wipes, and the baby powder please!" I said trying to divert his attention.

Following my commands he gets the items and stands over Nao confused as what to do next.

"I thought you would know what to do, you have two sisters Ichi"

"Your right, but I never had to change a diaper, either dad did it or the nanny we had, I know how to make a bottle but I always stayed away from the diapers haha…"

How his dad dealt with the death of his wife, a son that was traumatically scarred from being there, and two twin baby girls, is dad of the year to me.

"..Isshins a great father ichi, I see how he cares for you guys, even when he is acting crazy and always trying to kick you…"

"Yeaa he is…" He said under his breath.

Clapping his hand loudly, scaring me and causing Nao to get startled.

"I'm ready! Imma have to start doing this eventually so teach me.." sensing his mood change I see the fire burning in his eyes. _'He hasn't been in Nao's life for even a couple of days and he's already ready to do everything'_

"Okay first take off his onesie, what I do is before I take off his diaper I have a new diaper ready to put on and at least 2-3 wipes ready so it can be quick and easy…" **(I do this for my nieces and nephews b/c I hate changing a diaper, YEAP!)**

And he followed my orders word for word.

"Next you can remove his dirty diaper, wrap it up and there's a trash can right beside the table you can dump it in.."

"Alright" he muttered

"Now use your wipes and clean him up and take the new diaper and place it on him with his onesie!" I say.

"Doesn't seem as bad as I made it out to be, except for the smell, Kami Nao you a stinkyyy babyyy…" He cooes to Nao while finishing up.

Right off the bat they start looking and playing with it each other. Well more like Ichi's playing with Nao. _'So cute'_

Nao put his hand up laughing at Ichigo and, Ichigo would catch them and start nibbling on them. Or he'll kiss each of his little fingers.

"Your soo tiny..your feet (kiss), your hands (kiss), your button nose(kiss)" Ichi couldn't stop kissing all over Nao. I was amazed because I would have never thought I would see this side of Ichigo.

While leaning down he gave Nao an eskimo kiss and placed what looked like his ear on top of his belly.

"What are you doing Ichi?"

"Hmmm…Just listening to his heartbeat…." _'Awww'_ "I know this is real but, listening to his heartbeat makes it even more" he explains.

"I know the feeling, I couldn't let him go when I first brought him home, I had to be around him at all times." I said understanding his fascination.

"You going to have to pry me away from him now that I have him." He said playfully glaring at me.

"You say that now but when he gets older he's going to a big mommy's boy" I said just as playful.

"HA…that's what you think,he'll be daddy's little man…girls have cooties" He said smirking."

"Well..you had my cooties all over you that night…" I mumbled so he couldn't hear me.

"Yeaaaa and I'll would do anything to have your cooties again ha haa" he counters back.

' _He heard me! Dangit Hime'_

 ***ring….ring***

Breaking the playfulness in the room. I try to hear what was ringing, it wasn't my phone or the house phone so I look at Ichigo.

"..Is that your phone Ichigo?"

He starts checking his pocket with no results. Patting the area around him, I see a little black screen on the floor beside his foot. _'It must have come out when they were playing around, I wonder whose calling'._

Picking up his phone he answers.

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV:**

"Hello, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, who is this…."

"…"

"….Hello?..."

"…..Ichigo" a voice said with a deep authoritative voice.

"Yes..who is this?" I said warningly.

"….Ichigo…..I ….AM…..YOUR FATHER!..."

Scowling, "….Really dad, your quoting Star Wars now?"

"….Yes….Ichigo WHERE ARE YOU MY BELOVED SON, and WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CAR?!" my dad shouted in the phone.

Yanking it away from my ear before I could have total ear damage or something. I cast my eyes up at orihime and smiled at her to which she smiles lovingly back.

"…ICHIGO!..." my dad yelled gain back my focus. Coughing slightly I continue talking.

"..Uhmm sorry about that dad, I got a little distracted.."

"Ohhhh you found you a lady friend didn't you Ichigoo….OHHH MASAKII OUR BABY BOY FINALLY GREW UP!.."

"Hey…HEY, goat face calm down, yea I found me a lady but she's way more than a friend…" I said seriously.

"..So you finally found her son?" he said.

Walking across the floor I rap my arm around Orihime and lay my head on top of her shoulder.

"Yeaaa…I finally found her dad. And I have something important to tell you,Yuzu and Karin….. hell everybody" I say excited. _'Everyone will know Nao's my son and Orihime.'_

"What is it that you need to tell us son ?"

"I can't tell you now, but when I'm coming back home, I'm bringing some big surprises with me, so be prepared." I shot back.

Not use to me showing my emotions often except for anger, I could tell my dad was dumbfounded.

"O-okay Ichigo I'll be here waiting for this "BIG" surprise that you have…and tell Orihime hello for me, I would like to see her as well if she would like."

"I'll ask her, but talk to you later old man."

"DID YOU HEAR THAT MASAKI?!, HE CALLED ME AN OLD M-"

Done listening to his rant, I hang up the phone. Finally noticing that I was still wrapped around Orihime, I felt that she grew extremely tense.

Moving my head away from her shoulder, I peer at her and see that she's angry.

"..Who are you to make decisions about where I go or for that matter where Nao goes..?" she said in a rush.

" I wasn't trying to…and I know that I have only been here for a couple of days but I want my family to me him and see you. And it's time for you to face your problems Orihime..."

"I don't have to face my problems! I didn't move here to do that. I just wanted peace, and you just had to show up and ruin that for me.." she fumed.

"Why are you acting likes this, not even a few hours ago you asked me would my family be alright with Nao, and now your saying you don't even want them to see him….nor you!" I said just as angrily.

"Yea, because I didn't really think that we would be moving so fast. I know I should face my problems but not after two days of seeing you. We haven't even gotten through our problems and you want me to start others. No." she says

"Listen Orihime, doing this, is going to make it easier for us if we get all this over and done with.." _'How can I convince her to come back home to see my family'_

Seeing that she wasn't giving in, I use my last tactic.

"What about making amends with Tatsuki huh? You know how good she is martial arts, she was recently nominated to go around the world and experience more. She's leaving in a couple of weeks. This could be your last chance….."

Seeing fear flicker through her eyes, I broke down her wall. _'Sorry I had to go through the extreme measures hime'_

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

' _Noo I HAVE to make things right with Tatsuki!'_

"I-I-I'll think about it okay, im not saying no and im NOT saying yes either, I want the night to think about it. She said waving her index finger in the air.

"That's all im asking.."

"Well let me see you out then, I know you're tired from being over here." You've been here since this morning" I press, I need to think. _'This isn't going the way I planned at all._

"About that….can I spend the night?" he pleaded "When I came to see you, I didn't bring any money, I only had enough in my pockets for one night…" he smiled sheepishly.

"I think your trying to stay over so you can keep convincing me, but IF you are telling the truth…. there's a spare room across the hall for you to sleep in." Walking past him, I show him the room.

"Im not, I've said all I have to say and I would like Nao to sleep with me tonight, if you don't mind..?"

"Sure and yea, he's your son too so you don't have to ask me..."

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Thank you.." gently picking up Nao I cradle him in my arms and walk back across the hall. I see orihime still stand by the door watching me the whole time. _'She must be worried that I might hurt him'_

"Im going to be careful with him Hime, I know you've been taking care of him for a long time by yourself but now it's daddy's time and me and him need to bond without you looking over my shoulder."

"Right Nao?" I said kissing his head.

"Mwahh mmmm yaabhhh"

"Yeah what he said ha ahh" _'Already talking back, I know your going to be a handful '_

"B-but.. I just wanted to watch him go to sleep, I always do….I promise I won't distract you!"

"No distracting?" I said give her the eye.

Shaking her head no, she pretended to zip her mouth shut and throw away the key.

"Alright, you hear that Nao she said she won't distract us, we better keep an eye out for her." I said smiling down at him, he just put his hand in his mouth and started chewing.

"Come on" I said leading the way to the bed.

"You can put Nao in the middle and we lay on either side of him?" She questioned.

"Cool with me.."

We laid down on top of the covers and I immediately started sniffing Nao. I don't like the smell of babies but, Nao was a different. Maybe because he's mine. _'Defiantly has to be it'_

"Hey Ichi?.."

"..Yea?"

"I thought about it…and I've decided, I will go back with you to Karakura….I do have to face my problems head on…so it's now or never h-haaaaww"

Staring up at the ceiling, "Are you sure Hime?..I mean Im glad you want to go but, I don't want to make you do something you don't have to do.."

"…."

"Hime?,

"…"

"Orihime!?"

Turning my head I see that she fell asleep with her mouth wide open. Nao wasn't though, he was just lying down peacefully,

"I guess your mom can't hang like us boys Nao..Tchhh Momma's boy yeah right, you're going to be daddy's little man….." While rubbing his belly.

"Haaaaaaaa, yaama maamahg" He jibber jabbered while yawning. _'Hmm…mama?...Whelp, guess not'_

"Let's go to sleep Nao, can't have you up past your bedtime."

Grabbing him, I pull back the comforter and place him under. I go to the other side and pick up Orihime and slide her under too. I don't like sleeping with clothes on, a guy likes his body to breath. Thus, I take off all my clothes and turn off all the lamps, and get in bed. Rolling over I stare at the two of them. They both had their mouth open, snoring, and there legs kicked out.

 ***Sigh***

"Im never going to make a mistake ever again… I can't break this family apart, Im already connected…" I whispered. Creeping my hand across the bed, I wrap it across Orihime and pull them towards me.

"Goodnight my loves….." and I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **WOOOOO….. this is my longest chapter!**

 **A/N: I've been stressing seriously, with Exams in a few weeks and me working at the same time its too much.! Ughhh I HATE IT lol**

 **But I've recently, started Vaping and I LOOOOOOVEEEE IITTTT (In Weezie voice from Dragon Tales). It works perfect for a non-smoker like me! Im not stressing as bad anymore.! So I won't be as slow making chapters.**

 **This chapter gave me a little trouble, I was distracted most of the time. And with the suggestion of Casey525, since I was already working on this chapter, the NEXT chapter will be Orihime returning back to Karakura with Nao.**

 **And Saint Sita, I DO TOOO.! , I just love everything about them really.!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the constructive criticism, everything and everyone that's says something will help me improve as a writer.**

 **So Thank You for the Views and Reviews.! Starting on this new chapter now. PEACE.!**


	12. Chapter 10: 99 Problems

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH'S NOT MINE, YADA YADA YADDAA. DON'T TAKE MY STORY NO NO NOO.!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: 99 Problems**

 **Recap:**

 _Rolling over I stare at the two of them. They both had their mouth open, snoring, and there legs kicked out._

 _ ***Sigh***_

" _Im never going to make a mistake ever again… I can't break this family apart, Im already connected…" I whispered. Creeping my hand across the bed, I wrap it across Orihime and pull them towards me._

" _Goodnight my loves….." and I closed my eyes._

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

"haaaaaa ha ha haawww" stretching my arms, upward I bend to get the kinks out of my back and sides.

Feeling long warm breaths next to me I naturally think it's Nao and start smooching on him.

"Goodmorning mommas little baby.." I said and cradled his body, but then I noticed something peculiar. _' Noa sure did grow over night. And his hair was never this rough and long….and orange'_ "Aww dang way to go hime"

"Why did you stop, I was starting to enjoy it?..." Ichigo murmers over Nao.

"I didn't mean to, I thought you were Nao instead. But I can tell he's still asleep."

"Yea, you two left me hanging last night so I had to tuck you in"

"Well thank you, I appreciate you for doing that Ichi..even though I shouldn't have fell asleep on the bed anyway, I was super tired." I said sheepishly.

"Its cool with me, true to your words, you didn't distract us" he started chuckling.

"I fell asleep too early to distract heh ehehe….Even though im enjoying this, I knoooow my breath is kicking in some type of way!" I said trying to cover my mouth.

Ichi looked like he couldn't hold his laugh in anymore and busted out laughing.

"Both our breaths are "Kicking" as you would say, so it doesn't faze me."

"Mwaa woooooo ooooo" Nao interrupted.

"Nao? You want to wake up when everybody talking about they breath? You're being very talkative for a five month old. Is it because your daddies here?...hmmm…yeaa doodlebug?

"Hmmmm" he said while eating on his fist.

"He's ready for a bottle, I can go make it for him. I had to last night, he woke up like two times hungry"

"Are you serious? And I didn't even wake up, I can't believe I was out like that." I said ashamed, _'I mean if I was that deep into sleep then what if he needs help the next time I do it'_

"Chill, you don't have to be ashamed that you didn't wake up, your mind knew I was here. Because I KNOW, any other day you would have heard him. But since im here, you got a good rest plus I had some practice in waking up to take care of him. Soooo chill, momma bear." He said smiling while rubbing Nao's belly in circles.

"Okay papa bear, go make baby bear a bottle before he gets angry!" This. Is. Fan-freaking-tastic! Ichigo and I are having nice conversations, so far he's been taking care of Nao. _'But now we have to start getting to know eachother if this going to work out.'_

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

Getting out the bed to fix Nao his bottle, I start looking around the place. _'Snooping is more of a better word'_ Her home didn't look like it was….homey! It was like someone was just living here, not a family. Back at home, dad had pictures all over the wall of mom and us. I had a couple of posters tacked up of some of my favorite bands too.

But here….there were only two pictures sitting on a mantle above her fireplace. Stepping closer to get a better look, I noticed one was her holding Nao after she gave birth to him. The other was a picture of her and Sora from when she was younger. _'Middle school looks like..'_

She had a tiny TV by the fireplace and a simple plaid brown loveseat in front. I don't know what her room looks like, but she designed Nao's so creatively that I don't understand why everything else looks plain. I started to pick up things and look around, completely forgetting what I came in here for.

"Being nosey is not your forte Ichi" Jumping up from inside her coat closet I banged my head on the door. _'That's what I get'_

"That's what you get you know. What were you doing in the closet?" She looked so beautiful. While I was snooping she got ready and dressed herself and Nao. _'DANG Nao's bottle'_

"I forgot to get his bottle!" I said snapping my fingers.

"Sure did, and now he's a cranky baby"

"Sorry….." _'0-Good daddy, 1-Bad daddy'_

After getting the bottle and putting his formula in and shaking I decide its time to bring up the white elephant in the room.

Walking back into the living room, hime's sitting on the couch and I plop down and make a motion to grab Nao. Giving him to me I start feeding him,

"You think you're ready for today?..."

"Umm, I can never be totally ready, but its already in motion so I can't stop it now."

"Yeaaa.." I said looking off into space. "I put up with a lot of shit from everybody, I maned up and accepted that I was wrong. The same thing is going to happen to you but I won't let them do you like that did me."

"….How did they treat you?"

"…*Sigh*….At first when I told them the truth, they didn't want to talk to me, but I was like it'll just pass. But days turned into weeks, then months. When I tried to go on outings to try amend things they would ignore me and talk as if I wasn't there. Then I almost got into a fight with Chad heh…"

"A fight!?...With Chad-san!?"

Nodding my head, "Yeaaapp, I would say that really hurt me. Because I was so close to chad, he and I are basically the same in our beliefs. But he couldn't understand why I did that to you, and believe it or not he cares for you Orihime. And he was honoring you and trying to knock some sense into me at the same time…."

"But I was still trying to talk and explain myself to them until finally at school, they all came to me. Chad, Uryuu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Renji, Chizuru, hell even Rukia came and told me in front of everyone to never talk to them again. If I couldn't fix what I did there was no point in being friends.."

"Wooooowww.." She said amazed.

"My words exactly."

Intertwining our hands together and grabbing my hand tightly,

"Im ready!" she said smiling. "I have you as a support soooo lets go!"

Bugging my eyes out, "Like right now?.."

"Yeap. Right. Now!" Taking nao away from me she took off down the hallway.

"PACK WHATEVER YOU NEED AND I'LL START PACKING UP OUR STUFF AND TAKE IT TO THE CAR!"

Mouth open all I could say was "OKAY….." _'What suddenly got into her?'_

"Whelp!" I said patting my legs "Let's get this show on the road!"

 ***After packing and getting situated, there in the car making their way towards Karakura***

We've been on the road for almost an hour now and we're sitting in the car in silence. Not one of those uncomfortable ones were you try to scrabble to say something to not make it tense anymore but a comfortable and relaxed one.

"Ichi?" Taking my eyes off the road for a second I glance at hime.

"Yea?"

"…..Can we listen to some music? I like the silence and everything but this is going to be a long drive….and I wanna jam!"

Chuckling I pressed the stereo on and turned it up.

"You can choose what you want to listen to I don't really care"

"Yaaayy!" and she immediately started changing the channels fast. We ended up listening to the perfect song.

* * *

 _ **Mariah Carey's-Mine Again**_

" _I remember when you used to be mine  
Way back when, I was too naive to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunity  
I would do anything because my heart still believes_

 _Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then, when love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life_

This time I grabbed her hand and held it and kept driving with one. Just a few words in and the song felt like it was made for us.

 _It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean that, but I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back 'cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything_

 _Maybe you could be mine again  
Babe, we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then, when love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life_

 _No, no, it ain't over yet  
I just can't accept the possibility  
We were made for each other's arms  
I know you're my destiny_

 _We can't erase what was meant to be  
Part of you and part of me _

Right at the same time we both looked back at Nao and started smiling. _'We already have part of us right here'_

 _If we try one more time  
Maybe somehow we'll survive_

 _Maybe you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then, when love was yours and mine  
Boy, maybe we could bring it back_

 _Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to life  
Maybe you could be mine"_

* * *

"That's officially my new favorite song.." she said beaming.

"Officially OUR new favorite song!"

And we kept on listening to music with a few rest stops on the way.

 ***After a few hours they finally make it to Karakura and are pulling up to Ichigo's home***

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

' _Okay you can do this Orihime! Just smile and answer the questions, it'll be a breeze.'_ "Yea….easier said than done"

"Are you okay? It's now or never."

"I guess, lets just get out the car before I have a break down. I'll get Nao."

Opening the door I go the backseat and unbuckle Nao and grab him. Ichigo was grabbing our luggage from the trunk.

We slowly….welll I, slowly walked to the door behind him.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Who is it?" I hear a kind voice say. "Better not be those damn girl scouts trying to shake us down for some cookies again" Another voice chimed in.

"They were a little mean weren't they?"

"Hell yea, they better be glad I didn't know where my soccer ball was. I would've hit them with it.."

"Don't say that Karin!"

"Welll…" Karin replied back smartly.

"HEY!, How long do you expect me to wait out here while you two are having ya'll conversation?" Ichigo shouted out.

Yanking the door open I see Karin and Yuzu. _'Still look the same from a year ago. Karin a little bit taller and her hair has become longer and same for Yuzu.'_

Smacking Ichigo in the face Karin started yelling.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"KARIN! Are you okay Ichigo? You didn't have to slap him. Dad already told us he was going out of town for a few days!" Yuzu said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yea sorry Karin, I didn't mean to make you worry….."

All Karin did was smile smugly back at Ichigo,

"I know! I just wanted to slap you for the fun of it haha"

"Youuuu…you little brat" and they were off. Ichigo was chasing Karin into the house trying to grab at her but she kept dodging him.

"Those two..." making a move to close the door Yuzu finally noticed my presence.

"Orihime?! What are you doing here? What happened? Is that your baby? Are you hungry? Does he need his diaper change? Whats his name? How old is he?... And she went on, and on, AND ON.

"Hello Yuzu-chan its nice to see you again and I came with Ichigo. Yes he is mine. Yes I am starved actually. No, I just changed him before we came. His name is Naoyuki and he is five months old." I felt like I was in a marathon in how I answered her questions.

"YUZU LET THE VERY GEOURGOES ORIHIME AND HER BABY IN!" yelled Isshin.

"Thank you Isshin-san.."

Yuzu sidestepped so I could come in, I stop at the door way and slipped off my shoes.

"Can…can I hold him Orihime?" asked Isshin. By this time Ichigo and Karin had stopped playing and were silently talking to eachother while watching us.

"Of course you can , you have every right to" I say wholeheartedly.

"What do you mean I have every right to Orihime?"

* * *

 **Ichigo's POV**

"Well dad.." I interrupted

 **BOOM BOOM**

"Who the hell is knocking on our door like that" I said, they banged the door so hard freaking Canada could have heard it . _'Whoever this is has some fucking balls'_

Taking off towards the door I almost took it off the hinges. "Who the hell ar-" I paused almost like a frighten kid.

Promising endless pain and death within her eyes, low and behold it was Tatsuki _. 'Yea she definitely has the balls to knock on the door like that…BIIG balls….'_

She came over TO soon. How could she have known that Hime was over here. _'We arrived just a few minutes ago.'_

Then it clicked, I passed a car earlier and I THOUGHT it was just some weird dude staring. He kind of looked like Keigo, unfortunately I was right. But thinking that would have been too much of a coincidence I brushed it off. Ten to one he probably went blabbing to everyone. _'Damn fool'_

'H-h-hey Tatsuki, how's it been going?..."

"…." _'No answer, cool'_

"….Welll I'M doing great thanks for asking!"

Squinting her eyes she starts flaring her nose. It was like she was gonna grow horns and hoofs and start kicking back her feet or something.

"W-what are you doing here this lovely morning? You know the weather man said it was gonna be hot, maybe a little cloudy this afternoon…..I-I think it's gonna rain tomorrow, I really don't like the rain it makes it to humi-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up…"

"W-wellll…" _'Well plan to make her leave, EPIC FAIL'_

"Where. Is. She?"

I didn't want hime to deal with Tatsuki yet. I wanted her to be the last one on the list not the second one. So one thing that I have come accustomed to this past year, is playing dumb.

"Where is who? I don't know the SHE that you're talking about? Have you taken too many hits to the head Tats!?" I say trying to blow her off.

Leaning to the side she tried to peer over my shoulder into the house. With smooth and fluid motion, I moved to block her by leaning into the door.

"Im talking about Orihime!..I know your in there, so stop being a coward and face me like a real woman. NOW!"

Coward? Real woman? _'Jeeesh Tats your being to hard'_

"Now come on Tatsuki, you don't have to talk to her like that you know. Best friends remember?.." I try to persuade her.

"Best friend?. HA HAHHA AHAHA! Let me tell you something Ichigo, you don't leave your "Best friend" behind. You don't stop talking to your "Best friend" for over a year. You don't come back to town and don't have the audacity to come see the person who was there for you first. Especially after every night I stayed with you when you just wanted to give up. So no Ichigo, I CAN and WILL talk to her like THAT. Because you don't do your "Bestfriend"….better yet, your "SISTER" like that." She finished with a yell towards the house.

I know she has a right to be mad at Orihime, but daaaamn. I kind of wanted this to happen later on or another day. I wanted Nao to get to know his grandpa and aunties first.

"YEAH!.." I yelled back. "..You have a right to be mad Tatsuki but what your not going to do is come to MY home and act like a fool. Your being disrepectuful to my dad, sisters, orihime, _'Nao'_ , and especially me. And you left me no choice but you can either lower your tone, or you can get the hell out of my yard." I challeneged her back.

"I'll do WHATEVER I want, WHEN I want. Lets get that clear. I didn't want to come here and act like this Ichigo. But when I heard that…that SHE finally showed her face, I had to come and see for myself. I thought I was important, what reason could she have had to run away for a year, but to also come back and here of all places" she said. Frustrated I comb my hands through my hair. _'This is too much...'_

"Listen I can explain all in due time but…"

"You can stop Ichigo…." I heard a timid voice say behind me. Resting a hand on my shoulder, I was pulled back. Stepping in front of me, Orihime faced Tatsuki.

"Its alright Ichigo, she has every right to be angry but what she doesn't have the right to do is be disrespectful when it's unnecessary in doing so. Don't take your anger out on Ichigo, im here now so lay it on me Tatsuki".

* * *

 **Tatsuki's POV**

Without thinking I walk up to her, nose to nose and stared right in to her eyes.

"You gonna explain yourself or stand here looking like a princess that just got kicked off her pedastal." I said pulling my lip back sneering.

"Tats-" she tried to start, but I was SOOO angry with her I couldn't even let her finish. I brought my hands up and pinch them together to stop her.

"Pause. So let me get things in order first before you even get to start making excuses.."

By this time Ichigo's family has come outside and are standing with Ichigo watching our scene unfold. With them I see a baby that looked awfully familiar. _'Who is that baby'._

"Okay..thatday you didn't come to school because it was the anniversary of Sora's death and that's why you didn't come to the party either. Then, from my understanding, after leaving the club Ichigo came over to your apartment…Am I right so far Inuoe?"

"Yes…."

Stepping back so I could look at her and Ichigo, I say loud and clear. Because he might have told his dad the whole story but I doubt he told his sisters the full story. _'Sorry to break the new Yuzu and Karin'_ Acting like an interrogator, I started pacing back and forth throwing questions out.

"So then you let him… and one thing led to another…" "In simple terms..You had sex right?"

"What the fuck Tatsuki, you don't say personal things in public like that!" Ichigo cut in. Ignoring him, I waited for my answer.

"You're making it seem like it wa-"

"You had sex or not, simple question here Inuoe" I deadpanned.

"Yeah we did Tats…"

Looking up to his family, I saw that they were all surprised except for his dad that him and Orihime had sex with eachother. _'So I was right'_

"Tatsuki….Then later on the next day you found out that Ichigo didn't remember what happened that night. That infact he was in a relationship with Rukia and was more worried about that than anything else right?"

"Yea!..." She snapped.

"..And in that little minds of yours you thought it was right to take off like a shadow in the night. To never be seen again till now.." Taking a big breath in. ""Did I get the whole story right Orihime?"

Clenching her jaw I knew she wanted to either cuss me out or slap me but, I wanted to know…I deserved to know. She left me behind like a sack of potatoes so now she has to deal with the consequences.

* * *

 **Orihime's POV**

"YEAH! I did are you happy now!?...I was wrong for leaving the way I did, whoever said it was right. But you bringing up all this in front of Ichigo's family and in their front yard is ridiculous. I didn't come to you because I was hurt and didn't know how to deal with it. I should have but shit happens!"

"Yeah shit happens alright….so why now, why are you showing up after all this time?" She answered back while tapping her foot. She's really starting to piss me off like seriously. _'I told Ichigo that I didn't want to deal with this shit'_

"I showed up because….I have a child _Tatsuki_ , a son to be exact….and Ichigo's the father." I said dropping the bomb on her. I know that she saw Nao when she looked at Yuzu and Karin. I saw the confusion on her face but since she was so focused on me she didn't question it.

Making a face like a fish out of water she kept trying to come up with a sentence, hell, even a word. She wouldn't stop stuttering and it was starting to get weird.

"Orihime!?" Taking my eyes away from Tatsuki, I see Chad and Uryuu. _' .Life.'_

* * *

 **I. AM. FINALLY. FINISHED. WITH THIS CHAPTER.!**

 **I know it has taken me more than a week but im not going to lie I lost some of muse for a minute. Buuuut I got it back and HAD to shoot out this chapter for you guys.**

 **So Tatsuki and Orihime have finally seen eachother, sooner than expected. And now Uryuu and Chad have spotted her, poor Orihime and Ichigo can't catch a break. Yeaa I made Tatsuki be an ass in this but I like Tatsuki so she's not going to be for long.!**

 **Mizuki K- Thank you! I try to keep it simple and sweet I LOVE fluff stories.!**

 **Godschildtweety- Thank you very much!**

 **PussyMagnet- Thank you for the review.! And im trying to do just that for ya'll.!**

 **Casey525-I always have liked the softer side of Ichigo. I like a dude that can be strong but with his woman be a big teddy bear. And I wish I had one TOOOO.! Im not lucky, I get loser of some boyfriends. But ill day dream of an Ichigo until I get a good one XD.!**

 **REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING XOXOXOXOXOXXO**


End file.
